Mi campamento inolvidable
by CullenHaleBella
Summary: ¿Que harias si tuvieras que ir a un campamento y encontraras el amor de tu vida alli?¿Y si el fuera un vampiro y tu una hechisera? ¿y si gracias a una profecia te convirtieras en su compañera y reina de tu raza?.Acompaña a los Cullen y a los Hale.!LEAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Prefació:**

Entre dos razas de mundos diferentes siempre se puede encontrar

el amor,una campamento nos unio y por una corona la guerra se armo

vampiros y hechiseros unidos por una unica razon:

EL AMOR

Los Cullen y los Hale unidos por esa unica razon diversion,locura y

amor viviran gracias a una profecia pero un gran precio por su amor tendran que pagar.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿YO EN UN CAMPAMENTO?

MI CAMPAMENTO INOLVIDABLE

CAP 1¿YO A UN CAMPAMENTO?

BELLA POV

Aquí me encontraba yo en el aeropuerto mágico buscando a un profesor que tenga el cartel de campamento inolvidable por cierto mi nombre es Isabella Marie Cullen pero todos me llaman Bella tengo 17 años y dos hermanos, mi hermano mellizo Emmett Charles Cullen aunque este tenga 17 años tiene el cerebro de un niño de 5 y si eso no es todo tengo una hermana "mayor" Marie Alice Cullen de 18 años, conocida por el mote de duende o compradora compulsiva, un padre que nos quiere y es un doctor muy exitoso Carlisle Cullen, mi madre René murió cuando Emmett y yo teniamos 9 años y Alice 10, en ese mismo memento nos enteramos que heramos hechiceros pero por una maldita profecía nos han intentado matar aunque yo no es que me la crea .Al campamento al que vamos es para vampiros, hechiceros y hombres lobo .Aun no me creo que Alice pudiera manipular a nuestro padre para venir aquí aun lo recuerdo claro esta ya que fue ayer mismo.

**FLASH BACK**

**_Estaba sentada en la cocina comiendo el desayuno con Emmett y mi padre cuando derepente un torbellino minúsculo entra por la puerta._**

**_-¡PAPA PAPA PAPA!-gritaba la duende_**

**_-¿Qué pasa Alice?_**

**_-¡AQUE NO ADIVINAS DONDE PODEMOS IR YO Y MIS HERMANOTOS QUERIDOS ESTE VERANO, YA QUE TU TENDRAS QUE TRABAJAR HORAS EXTRAS EN EL HOSPIT…_**

**_-¡A LA MONTAÑA MAS ALTA DE TODO WANSHITON –como no una burrada de Emmett._**

**_-¡CLARO QUE NO BURRO!-gritamos Alice y yo al unisono, a veces Alice es la que parece mi melliza ya que decimos las cosas al mismo tiempo._**

**_-Alice cariño que decias-dijo mi padre._**

**_-He apuntado a Emm Bells y a mi para que vayamos a "campamento inolvidable"_**

**_-Pero alice…-intento decir mi padre pero solo bastó unos pucheros estilo Alice para que le dijera que si._**

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

-Enana mira allí esta nuestro monitor-me dijo emmett, después de presentarnos con los demas hechiceros e ir tras Alice para que no comprara todo a su alrededor fuimos al campamento donde ya tendrian qu estar los hombre lobo y vampiros fuimos a ver con quien nos tocava

-Duende tú iras a ver con quien nos toca la enana y yo iremos por las maletas

-OK

Y como un rayo salió pitando, después de rrecoger las maletas fuimos donde estavamos antes a esperar a Alice como creia que se tardiaria saque mi libro de Orgullo y Pejuicio mientras que Emmett tratava de ligar con las otras chicas.

Derrepente pude ver como alguien me llamaba y divise a Alice corriendo, detrás de ella se encontravan una chica rubia alta y un rubio risado en el medio iba uno con el pelo bronce… mejor dicho un Adonis

-BELLY-BELLS BELLY-BELLY...

* * *

LOS FICS LOS PONDRE TODOS LOS VIERNES

**CullenHaleBella**


	3. Chapter 3

Mi campamento inolvidable

Chapter 3: Primer encuentro

Bella Pov

-Belly-bells Belly-bells Belly-bell…

Alice no pudo continuar porque se desvió del camino para ir a una tienda de recuerdos mágicos pero en un segundo Emmett pudo cogerla y traerla a la fuerza.

-Deja que solo quiero comprar un recuerdo para papa, otro para la abuela, otro para el abuelo, otro para la abuela Marie, otro para la perra de bells, otro para…

-¿Otro?, duende tu quieres comprar toda la tienda – dijo Emmett poniéndola en el suelo

-Que quiera compartir mis recuerdos no significa que quiera comprar tota la tienda.

Dijo con un puchero.

-¿Alice?-dijo el chico rubio de al lado de la modelo y el adonis.

-Oh lo siento casi me olvido chicos ellos son Rosalie Jasper y Edward son los hermanos Hale, nuestros compañeros de cabaña. Chicos estos son mis hermanos Emmett y su mellisa Isabella pero mejor decidle Bella.

Pude notar como Edward me miraba con un brillo en los ojos igual que Jasper miraba a Alice y Rosalie a Emmett.

-Bueno ya que hemos dejado las presentaciones que tal si vamos a ver a los monitores a ver que horario nos toca-dijo Alice

Despues de bajar a un escampado grande con troncos como asientos y un escenario grande los seis nos sentamos juntos en uno hasta que una monitora rubia con unos vaqueros y un top azul.

-BUENAS TARDES VAMPIROS, HECHISEROS Y HOMBRES LOBO VIENVENIDOS AL CAMPAMENTO INOLVIDABLE MI NOMBRE ES MARIA Y SERE UNA DE VUESTRAS MONITORAS ESTE CAMPAMENTO ESTARA EQUIPADO CON HECHISOS JUEGOS DE VELOCIDAD Y SALTOS, COMO SABREIS CADA CABAÑA ESTARA FORMANDA POR 3 VAMPIROS Y 3 HECHISEROS O 3 HOMBRES LOBOS Y 3 VAMPIROS O 3 HECHISEROS Y 3 HOMBRES LOBO. BUENO VOSOTROS YA ME ENTENDEIS EL HORARIO SERA A LAS 8:30 EL DESAYUNO A LAS 15:25 LA COMIDA A LAS 21:35 LA CENA LOS VAMPIROS QUE QUIERAN PASAR AL COMEDOR PODRAN HACERLO PERO PARA CAZAR TENTRAD QUE HACERLO FUERA DE ESTE TERRITORIO Y POR LA NOCHE PARA NO TENER QUE PERDERSE NINGUNA ACTIVIDAD BUENO CHICOSSON LAS 19:30 OS DARA TIEMPO PARA DAR UNA VUELTA POR EL CAMPAMENTO Y LUEGO VENIR

A CENAR QUE OS DIVIRTAIS.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?-pregunta Rosalie

-¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por el campo?-sugirió Alice dando la vuelta al campo.

-¿Pero y las maletas?-pregunta Jasper

-Chaval, nosotros somos hechiseros, mira y aprende-dijo Emmett poniendose delante de todas las maletas.

_-Peresa tengo yo de las maletas llevar por eso tu las esparciras hasta la cabaña 10 llegar._

Derepente toda la ropa de todas las 6 maletas se abrió y empezó a volar por todo el campamento, podía ver la furia de Alice y Rosalie y como Jasper y Edward aguantando la risa mordiéndose el labio, Emmett por el contrario estaba en shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡ESTAS LOCO "_esparcirás hasta la cabaña 10" _PERO NO SABES QUE LOS HECHISOS SE HACEN A LA PUNTA DE LA LETRA AHORA TU VAS A EMPESAR A RRECOGER TODO ESTO Y RRAPIDO QUE LA GENTE SE ESTA EMPESANDO A PREGUNTAR POR QUE HAY TANTA ROPA POR EL SUELO!-grito Alice roja como un tomate pero no de la vergüenza sino de la ira, cuando Emmett iba a empezar a recoger Alice se tranquilizo y lo paro.

-Espera, BELLA-grito, y en el mismo instante me tense Edward lo noto y me dio una sonrisa que me hubiera dejado sin respiración-BELLA puedes por favor recoger esto y mandarlo a la cabaña sin ningún problema.

-Cla…claro hum "_el tonto de mi hermano a hecho un desastre tu desharás el hechizo y lo arreglaras mandando todas las maletas a la cabaña 10 sin ningún problema que arreglar"_- y en ese mismo instante todo volvió a su sitio y desapareció, los tres vampiros me miraron en shock hasta que Rosalie habló.

-Guau ya me gustaría a mí poder mandar todo lo que quiero a algún lugar sin tener que ir.

-Bueno despues de las presentaciones que tal si vamos al campo para poder conocernos mejor, todavía nos queda una hora y media antes de la cena y los juegos-dijo Jasper

Enseguida todos ya estábamos de marcha para dar una vuelta, siempre juzgué a Alice por los sitios a los que nos hacia ir, pero estas 3 semanas ivá hacer inolvidable por que como dice el nombre este será mi campamento inolvidable.


	4. NOTA

HOLA QUE TAL? LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS SOLO QUERIA DECIROS QUE INTENTARE PONER UN CAPITULO CADA DOS O TRES DIAS POR QUE QUIERO HACER LA HISTORIA LARGA PRIMERO QUE ESTEN UNOS DIAS EN EL CAMPAMENTO Y DESPUES QUE TENGAN QUE SALIR POR LO DE LA PROFECIA, BUENO OS ESTAREIS PREGUNTANDO DONDE ESTAN CARLISLE Y ESME PUES ESOS DOS LOS PONDRE DENTRO DE UNOS CUANTOS CAPITULOS PERO BUENO NO OS ADELANTO MAS ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA VER QUE LES HA PARECIDO.

CullenHaleBella


	5. Chapter 5

MI CAMPAMENTO INOLVIDAVLE

CHAPTER 4: NUNCA LLEVES COMIDA EN LOS PANTALONES

BELLA POV

Estábamos dando una vuelta por el campamento hasta que llegamos a unas cascadas maravillosas. Donde estábamos era inclinado así que no podíamos bajar fuimos hasta el principio de la cascada y no se si lo he dicho antes pero Alice es muy impredecible de su mini bolso saco 6 bañadores 3 para chicos y tres para chicas, cada uno se fue a una punta para poder cambiarse en cuanto nos cambiamos Emmett como siempre fue el primero en tirarse despues fue Jasper en una pirueta me lance yo pude ver la cara de miedo de Edward y Alice también así que empezó a carcajearse, jugamos de todo al piílla a ver quien aguantaba mas debajo del agua(claro esta que hacíamos un hechizo para que Edward, Rosalie y Jasper no hicieran trampa y necesitasen respirar).

Despues de unos cuarenta minutos de jugar decidimos que ya era hora de volver al campamento por que pronto seria la hora de comer.

Jasper fue el primero en salir del agua para poder pasarnos la ropa fue un poco lejos de donde estavamos hasta que desapareció entre los arboles yo mientra hablava con alice y Rosalie sobre en que habitación dormiria cada una cuando derepente todos empesamos a tener miedo y nervios a la vez.

-Estoy teniendo muchos sentimientos a la vez y esto no me gusta- dijo Emmett.

-Nosotras igual- dijimos alice y yo al unisono

-Es por el don de Jasper aun no os lo hemos contado pero algunos vampiros tenemos dones el don de Jasper es controlar los sentimientos pero bueno si quereis hablamos de ello esta noche. Dijo Rosalie

Despues de varios minutos hay todavía con el miedo aparecio Jasper de la nada con una cara de espanto.

-Chicos… unos animales se han llevado nuestra ropa y creo que ha de haber sido desde que nos la quitamos por que ya no esta aquí perseguí su olor y sus pasos y desaparecen a un radio de 15 Km por el este.

-¿Qué?-gritamos todos

-Lo raro esque holia a comida por donde ellos se fueron

-Creo que por eso fue que que se llevaron nuestra ropa habran detectado ese olor y se lo havran llevado- dijo edward pasandose su mano por su cabello de bronce

-El problema es quien diablos se a traido comida- dijo Rosalie y en ese mismo instante alce y yo nos volteamos a ver a Emmett e estava tranquilamente jugando con una hoja que tenia un mosquito en la mano

-¿Qué?-pregunta el

-A que loco se le ocurriria traer algo de comer que seguramente havra tenido varios dias alli metido a este lugar sabiendo el peligro que corre aquí- dije yo, Edward por su parte no dejava de mirame y eso me ponia muy nerviosa.

-A que loco se le ocurriria traer comida podrida aquí aun asi ya se lo hallamos advertido miles de veces –dijo Alice

- Si a que loco se le ocurriria puf- dijo como si nada

-¡EMMETT!-gritamos todos

-Vale vale puede que me haya traido un poco de comida en los pantalones pero eso que tiene de malo esta figura no se mantiene sola y tiene que comer bastante para que no se vallan los musculos – dijo "intentando" hacer una pose

-Nunca me e alegrado tanto de ser hechisera- dijimos alice y yo

-Me alegro por vosotras pero ahora que hacemos – dijo Rosalie hechando humo de lo furiosa

-Barbie no lo as entendido con un hechiso podremos salir del agua, traer ropa nueva y llegar al campamento en tan solo 3 minutos – dijo Alice pensando.

-hum dejame decirte una cosa …. ¡A QUE ESPERAS!- dijo ya echa una furia

-Vale vale no te pongas tan dramatica "_problemas tengo yo por la ropa desaparecer ahora tu meayudaras con lo mejor que puedas hacer sacanos del agua llevanos a tierra, traenos ropa nueva sin ningun problema" _- dijo terminando con una sonrisa y en menos de un segundo ya estavamos en tierra con ropa nueva, simple pero preciosa las tres llevavamos el pelo en una coleta alta y los chicos iban normal aunque Edward siempre era el que mejor se veia

-Dejad a super Emm llevaros al campamento- dijo Emmett y en un segundo estava delante de nosotros todos gritamos ¡no! Pero no nos hiso caso

-_"Hambre tenemos ya y al campamento queremos llegar llevanos con la comida para poder festejar"_

En menos de un minuto todos ya haviamos desaparecido y adivinar donde haviamos llegado… si … a la cocina … con la comida en nuestra ropa.

QUE TAL LES HA PARECIDO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MAÑANA ES VIERNE E INTENTARE PONER DOS CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y DIGANME SI LES HA GUSTADO O NO.

CullenHaleBella


	6. Chapter 6

MI CAMPAMENTO INOLVIDABLE

CHAPTER: 5

BELLA POV

Despues del numerito que nos hizo pasar Emmett por lo de la comida nosotros seis tuvimos que hacer mucha mas comida para 87 personas (magos y hombres lobo) menos mal que los vampiros no comen por que sino estaríamos todavía en la cocina a Emmett… bueno a el le prohibimos hacer mas hechizos mientras nosotros estuviéramos cerca.

Hoy haríamos un juego nocturno con el equipo de las cabañas juntaríamos dos cabañas y ese serie el equipo final, ahora nos encontrábamos todos en el bosque en medio de la nada esperando hasta que un monitor vuelva.

-BUENAS NOCHES CHICOS ESPERO QUE OS LO ESTEIS PASANDO BIEN Y CON LO DEL PROBLEMA DE LA COCINA ESPERO QUE NINGUN COMPAÑERO VUELVA A HACER ESO, PERO ME ESTOY DESVIANDO DEL TEMA HOY, MEJOR DICHO ESTA NOCHE VAMOS A BUSCAR LOS DIAMANDE DE GRENWITCH ESAS PIEDRAS NO SON UNAS PIEDRAS NORMALES YA QUE CUANDO LAS INTENTAS COGER SE ESCAPAN POR ESO VUESTRA META HOY SERA COGER LAS PIEDRAS EN EQUIPO EL EQUIPO QUE LA CONSIGA PRIMERO GANA. LAS CABAÑAS SERAN 1Y 3,

2 Y 4, 5 Y 7, 8 Y 9, 6 Y 10. LA CABAÑA 1 Y 3 PRIME EQIPO SERAN EL VERDE, LA CABAÑA 2 Y 4 SEGUNDO QUIPO SERAN EL ROJO LA CABAÑA 5 Y 7 TERCER EQUIPO SERAN EL AMARRILLO LA CABAÑA 8Y9 CUARTO EQUIPO SERAN LOS NEGROS Y LA CABAÑA 6 Y 10 QUINTO QUIPO SERAN LOS AZULES CADA UNO ID A POR VUESTRO PAÑUELO.

Los chicos y yo fuimos hasta un pañuelo azul que estaba atado a un árbol en el pudimos ver que 2 chicas y cuatro chicos también hacían lo mismo. Alice como siempre fue con sus pasos de bailarina hasta ello

-Hola soy Alice de la cabaña 10.

-Hola yo soy Samantha hechicera, Litrax hechicera, Pewich vampiro, Lucios vampiro, y Matías hechicero pero nos podéis llamar Sam, Llix, Pet

Luc y Matt, somos de la cabaña 6.

-Encantada déjame presentarnos a nosotros ellos son Edward, Rosalie y Jasper hermanos vampiros y ellos son Emmett y su mellisa Isabella pero prefiere que la llamen Bella mis hermanos hechiceros.-dijo saltando

-¿Por casualidad no os apellidéis Cullen verdad? – dijo Llix

-Si

-Ahhh-exclamaron en un susurro

-Los de la profecía.-dijo Sam

-Si no os importa nos gustaría que dejarais eso. Dijo Alice

-¿Qué profecía?-pregunta Jasper

-Despues te cuento…-dijo Emmett

(HOLA SINTO HABER TARDADO TANTO PERO ES QUE EL TONTO DE MI HERMANO ROMPIO EL ORDENADOR Y SE TARDARON UN MONTON EN ARREGLRARLO, SIENTO HAVER TARDADO Y QUE EL CAPITULO SEA CORTO PERO QUERIA SUBIR RAPITO IMAGINATE SON LAS 22:15 ES QUE NO ME DEJABAN CONECTARME POR QUE LO TRAJERON ESTA MAÑANA Y MIENTRAS QUE LO VOLVIAN A PONER POR QUE TENIAMOS QUE ESPERAR A MI PADRE Y QUE EL BRUTO DE MI HERMANO QUERIA SER EL PRIMERO….UN LIOOOOOOOOOOO….POR FAVOR DEJEN SUSCOMENTARIOS PARA SABER SI SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y SI LES GUSTA O QUIEREN ALGÚN CAMBIO CREO QUE SOLO ARE 3 O 4 CAPITULOS MAS SOBRE EL CAMPAMENTO POR QUE QUIERO PONER YA LO DE LA PROFECIA Y LA BATALLA FINAL PERO BUENO NO OS ADELANTO MAS POR FAVOS VUESTROS COMENTARIOS.)

CullenHaleBella


End file.
